


《邮件》博人×卡卡西，博卡，小插曲背景下的if线

by jiangjjiang



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Alpha Hidan（naruto ）, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Omega Hatake Kakashi, The email is kind of erotic., This world has cell phones, Top Uzumaki Boruto, Uke Hatake Kakashi, You-know-who wants Boruto to see some strange emails
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangjjiang/pseuds/jiangjjiang
Summary: 神秘人想让博人看见一些东西。真相以及青少年的冲动彻底让剧情崩坏了下来。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Hidan, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

01  
博人在刷手机的时候收到了一个匿名的邮件。  
这个邮件看起来有点大，一时间博人想不起来会有谁给他发一个数据这么巨大的邮件。  
是谁呢？  
好奇心驱使着博人打开这个奇怪的邮件。  
是一个视频：匿名者还在最开头留了言：  
希望你喜欢:-D  
到底是什么呢，思绪在博人的脑子里转了一圈，手指下意识的点开视频箭头的播放键。  
“这玩意儿好难弄。啊，OK了！”  
是一阵黑屏似的乱晃。  
“感谢邪神大人！”  
视频突然稳定了。  
博人感到有些无聊，垃圾邮件吗？忍不住将视频快进到中间一点的位置。  
“唔……”一声压抑的呻吟在从耳机里传到了他的耳朵里。  
他看见了卡卡西伯伯。跟现在没什么变化，被绑在一个黑色的床上，一个银发男人正扶着他的肩膀，分开他两条因为训练有素而充满修长雕塑感肌肉的双腿。将下半身压进他的身后。  
一时间他还没有意识到这是什么，只觉得卡卡西伯伯看起来跟平常的样子不一样，在黑色的房间里白得几乎透明。而且太瘦了，被抓住的胳膊上几乎是肉眼可见的骨感，带着可以吸收查克拉条纹的手铐堪堪的挂在他的手腕上。  
这是在做什么？  
奇怪的感觉包围了博人，他的天才大脑里没有任何想法，他完全的被这个视频里的卡卡西伯伯吸引了。  
他发出了痛苦的呻吟，那个陌生人压着他的腰，使他的屁股翘得更高，不住的冲撞着，他似乎是极力的挣扎，手铐上的锁链都随着挣扎而桄榔乱响。  
“不……不要。”是无意识的恳求，声音软绵绵的，却有好听的紧，博人从来没有听过卡卡西伯伯嘴里冒出这样的声音，一股奇怪的感觉顺着他的肚子流向了他的下半身。  
他不敢看了，这太奇怪了。  
雏田看着儿子跑向厕所发出巨大的声响。  
“博人？”雏田问道，“你没事吧？”  
博人看着镜子里的自己，肤色红的不像话。  
他深深的喘气。奇怪的感觉在他的身体里汇聚。  
“没事！妈妈”  
最后他说。

02  
我不应该再看了。博人的心脏狂跳。但他还是坐在马桶盖子上，将耳机的声音降到静音。  
他凝视着这个古怪视频暂停的最后一个画面。画面里在下面的人的肩膀因为锁链的拘束而扬起，像要翩翩而起的蝴蝶。  
这太古怪了。  
博人小心翼翼的将视频的声音打开一点，同时将耳机摘下来确认并没有一丝声音漏出耳机----鉴于这一屋子里都是耳力极好的忍者，他把这一切声音都控制在用耳机也需要极力去听才可以听清的状况下。  
我只是想知道，到底发生了什么。或者这其实是个奇怪的恶作剧。博人在心里说着，不知道说给谁听。  
然后他再次点开了播放键。  
然后将进度条拉回到最开始。  
“这玩意儿好难弄。啊，OK了！”  
应该是那个陌生人的声音。  
“感谢邪神大人！”  
一个邪教徒？  
“为我准备好了吗？卡卡西？”  
这个陌生人叫了卡卡西伯伯的名字，所以这是不是一个变身术或者什么？博人在心中为这个“卡卡西伯伯”打上了引号，在没确认他是谁之前。  
床上的人没有动，他雪白的胳膊被拉扯着，趴在黑色的床单上，鉴于墙也是黑色的，他就像是被困住了。困在了黑色里。  
银发的陌生人走过去，从“卡卡西伯伯”的身体里拉出了什么，一个圆柱形的，博人暂时不知道这个是什么，不过之后他会知道的，从手机上。但隐约的感受仍让他心跳加速。  
床上的人因为别人的接近而轻微的颤抖，不过很快控制住了，同时博人注意到一个黑色的眼罩困住了他的眼睛，上面也刻着一些封印的符咒。  
然后就是刚才那一幕，他快进的地方。  
博人意识到，自己的耳机音量实在是太小了，他并不能完整的听见视频里的声音--而他，真的迫切的想听见，还在他脑中的声音让他的下腹感到一阵火似的在燃烧。  
于是博人不情愿的把视频暂停，将一只耳机摘下来，另一只试探性的开大一点，一声猫儿似的呜咽让博人的耳朵烧起来。  
博人几乎是做贼心虚的立马摘下耳机，在马桶盖上坐立难安。  
过了一会，这位天才意识到，这烧灼他的声音只有他一个人听见。厕所里真的很安静，罪恶的令人燃烧的声音被封印在耳机里。  
而他可以听见他妈妈在外面走动的声音，向日葵挪动椅子的声音。  
一切都一切都让他心跳加快。  
我不应该……至少现在不应该看下去了。妈妈马上会叫他吃晚饭。博人在心里说，但他还是戴上了耳机--只有一边，确保耳机不会漏音。  
那声呜咽就像挠在他心里，痒得不行。  
“向日葵，博人？晚饭做好了哦。”雏田叫到，儿子长时间待在厕所让她有点担心，于是她又问道，“博人？你还好吗？”  
“我，我还好妈妈，我稍等一下就出来。”博人说着再次点开了视频。  
“唔……啊”白的发光的人发出呜咽，轻轻的，克制的。然后被按着要压着头，陌生人的手指插进“卡卡西伯伯”的银发里，“卡卡西伯伯”发出一阵窒息般的呻吟。  
这应该带着痛苦意味的，博人不是施虐狂，但他的脸却更红了，心脏砰砰的跳。  
陌生人不知道碰到了哪里，博人只看见视频里的人修长纤细的手指搅紧了锁链，紧得手指上被压出红色的锁痕。  
视频戛然而止。  
巨大的失落笼罩了博人，博人忍不住发出一声呜咽。  
03  
他再三确认了自己的脸色，不至于红到被人看出端倪。体温也降下来了，博人将冷水扑到脸上，抑制住自己的心跳，然后走出厕所。  
果然那个老爸又没有回来。  
但，然后他意识到，他看的那个邮件里的一个主角的原型是“卡卡西伯伯”他老爸的老师。  
男孩感到一点罪恶感。  
“我开动了。” 博人坐在饭桌前，吃的很是心不在焉。  
雏田注意到了儿子的情绪，她猜测是跟鸣人没有回家有关，但一时想不到什么安慰的话，暗自决定之后一定要找博人好好聊聊。  
博人不知道自己已经在妈妈那里挂上号了，他现在脑子里只有那封邮件，然后他意识到他已经有一段时间没有看见卡卡西伯伯了---会是最近的吗？这个视频？？？博人握紧了筷子，抬头看向他的妈妈，他假装若无其事的就像普通的聊天，“好久没看见卡卡西伯伯了啊。”  
“啊，是呢。”雏田很开心儿子可以开始一阵快乐聊天，“博人你是想念卡卡西伯伯了吗？”  
“啊。”妈妈的白眼看着他，有种可以看穿博人心脏速度加快的感觉，“算是吧。”  
“嗯，六代目的话。”雏田露出温柔的笑意，“博人也许过几天就可以看见了。”  
“过几天？”所以不是最近。博人的罪恶感感觉少了一点。  
“啊，虽然说现在还是个秘密，不过……”雏田顿了一下，“反正就是这两天吧。  
“哦……”博人假装不满是拉长了声音，但他已经得到他想要的了，所以他没在意后面的内容，邮件的事情太让他在意了，“我吃饱了！”  
向日葵缓慢的淑女的咀嚼着，看着自己的哥哥快速的收拾好碗筷放进水槽里。  
“突然想到还有功课没有做。”博人快速的走回了自己的房间-这当然只是借口，男孩小心翼翼的关上了门，并且认真仔细的检查了房门的锁头，确保不会有人突然打开他的房门。  
这个人到底是不是卡卡西伯伯呢？博人坐在床尾，让手机不至于面对着窗户或者是门，而是他的脸和一面墙。  
博人看着手机上的视频，只有五分钟，却占据了很大的数据，清晰度很高，虽然并没有看见他的全脸，而且博人也没见过卡卡西伯伯的全脸，但是他还是认定了这个人是，或者假装是？  
博人检查了一下这个神秘人的邮箱，不可知，但可以回复，于是他打道。  
博人：你是谁，有什么目的？  
神秘人没让博人多等。  
未知：一个想要解密真相的人罢了。你喜欢吗？视频:-）  
博人：恐怕我不会上你的当。  
未知：哦……那真可惜。因为主角就是你认识的那个。怎么说？前任上位者:-D  
博人：你到底要干什么？？？！  
博人几乎是颤抖的打完这句话，未知并没有再次回话。所以？视频里的就是卡卡西伯伯本人？！  
博人扑倒在床上，之前在厕所偷偷摸摸听见的声音再次让他脸红起来。痒痒酥酥的感觉又爬上了他的心头。  
年轻的男孩盯着这个视频的播放键看了许久，直到一个消息再次弹出。  
未知：请期待，三天后。:-D  
这个未知的态度很明显了，博人甚至没有费心思去答复他，他得不到任何回应。  
视频里是个熟悉的人的感觉让博人感到退缩，良久，博人将手机反扣着扔在床上人也跟着倒了下去。  
纠结的感觉使他放空大脑，但邮件视频的画面一直在他的脑子里闪过，他以为在放空，其实是沉浸在自己的思维里，苍白手指上的红痕被压在了男孩的心里。  
最终博人自暴自弃的起身，快速的将邮件里的内容下载下来存在了手机最里面的一个文件夹里，然后烫手似的再次将手机抛到了可怜的床上。  
我什么也没干，我只是想知道这个人的目的。博人想着。  
但微凉床单上发烫的脸不是这么说的。

\-------------tbc -----------------


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 要好好学习！上课手机关静音啊菠萝头！

04  
关上灯后，博人在床上翻滚了一下，然后又一下，从床的边缘又返回到贴着墙的状态。  
关上灯后，在黑暗里，白色的墙有点淡淡的光，白白的--在黑暗的床单上，不。  
博人再次闭上眼睛不去盯着面前的墙-在黑色的床单上，白色的富有肌肉的大腿因为向下的压力而颤抖----不！我，我要睡觉。  
男孩又睁开了眼睛，选择再次盯着自己房间里的白墙看。  
脑子里的人发出了小小的呻吟。  
睡不着。博人转过身，看向自己给手机充电的地方，充电插头上有个显示通电的红点。  
啧，这个红点太亮了，影响我的睡眠。  
男孩快速的不发出一点声音的起身，将插座连着手机一起拔了下来，然后安静的弹回床上--这对忍者一点也不难。  
博人低下头，沮丧的看见充电线被留在桌面上，而手机被他攥在手里带到了床上。  
这是个意外，因为我睡不着，而枯躺着太无聊，浪费时间，博人自言自语的嘀咕着，又将手机的屏幕点亮。  
突然出现的光源晃了男孩一下，几乎是挣扎着，博人将亮度调到了最低。因为强烈刺激而有点湿润的眼睛眨了眨总算是看清了屏幕。  
博人先是查看了网络状态以及蓝牙连接--为了确保这两个都在关闭的状态，博人谨慎的打开了飞行模式，同时调到静音并连上了耳机。  
手机在黑暗中发出莹莹的光。  
博人点开那个隐秘的，让人热血的视频，几乎感觉别人可以从自己的眼睛的倒影里看见这情色的一幕。   
在黑暗中，手机屏幕方形的亮度倒映在年轻的漩涡的蓝眼睛里。  
有血液顺着那个人的嘴角留下来，嘴唇是他全身最鲜艳的颜色，被唾液湿润的，让博人想起刚洗过的，熟透了的樱桃。  
耳朵也红红的，即使身上是苍白的。可爱的红晕却也显现在他小巧的耳朵上。  
黑夜中，心跳是那么大声，在男孩耳边鼓动。  
大腿上也因为施暴者的冲撞而显现出瑰丽的红色。粉色的舌头因为缺氧而在红色的嘴唇间若隐若现。  
博人从未想过卡卡西伯伯的脸，他记得老爸好像讲过和佐助师傅去看卡卡西伯伯脸的故事--不过最后也没有看到，失望以及怀念浮现在七代目--他老爸的脸上，博人控制不住的想，如果老爸看见的是这样的一张脸呢？会不会像他一样在黑夜里翻来覆去的睡不着，只为了多看一眼？  
博人为知道了他人不知道的秘密而感到一种奇妙的感觉。  
博人再次扣起手机，不再死盯着手机。天才显然还是没有相信那个神秘人所说的，我明天一定要去验证一下。  
博人想着，几乎是迷迷糊糊的，睡意已经失踪了大半夜，天色微亮的时候，男孩闭上了眼睛。也许我会成为一个Alpha 。似一声嘀咕。  
\------------------------------------  
05   
男孩做了很久的梦，上一秒还是和卡卡西伯伯坐在客厅里，下一秒就出现在一片黑暗里，锁链的声音是那么近，几乎就在耳边。  
沙发上的卡卡西伯伯剥开了一个橘子，用手指细细的挑去橘子白色的经络，在黑色露指手套的映衬下显得更白了，指甲修剪整齐的，透着健康的粉色。下一秒，深红色漫上来，指甲因为压迫而变得缺血似的白，但手指的肌肤被压上了锁链的痕迹，红色被烙上了形状。  
“博人？”卡卡西伯伯转过头，黑色的眼睛看着博人，头自然的向一遍微微的倾斜，银色的发丝带着好闻的香味，面罩将男人的脸隐藏在神秘里。但博人知道，男人隐藏了什么光景--黑色的眼罩蒙住了卡卡西伯伯的眼睛，也是黑色，二者颠倒，曾经神秘的，不为人知的，就这样悄悄的展现出来。带着少年从未感受过的情色。  
博人发出了一声喘息，就像那个银发邪教徒一样的。  
但梦境就像幻影，再仔细看就消失了。清晰的映像变得灼热起来，男孩像走在云端。  
博人睁开眼，身上还覆着一层汗，下身奇怪的黏腻感让男孩打了哆嗦。  
幸亏天色还早，博人觉得自己大概就是闭了个眼，做了一个梦，再睁眼一晚上就过去了。窗外还是蒙蒙亮，透着清晨的微光。  
博人悄悄的去卫生间，不是说他觉得这件事情有多么奇怪，但一方面是因为家里只有母亲和妹妹，这件事情稍微有点尴尬，另一方面，就是因为……那个梦了。将熟悉的人变成性幻想对象让博人觉得退缩。  
都怪那个邮件。  
博人思考着，快速的清理了所有的痕迹。  
博人出来的时候，雏田已经开始准备早餐了。老爸昨天没有回来，甚至没有出现在客厅的沙发上，但这件事对现在博人不重要。  
雏田看了眼今天起的意外早的儿子。  
博人打了哈气，意外的觉得一晚上没睡却还精神奕奕--他要做一些调查。  
昨天晚上一阵混乱的博人，算是上了一阵安生的课。将注意力集中在上课内容的时候，那些幻想就不会跑上来---可惜，当博人开始走神的时候，老师讲课的声音已经像蚊子在脑子里嗡嗡了。  
博人一点也没意识到。  
博人满脑子都是那个色情的邮件。当天才的坏处就是记忆力好到声音连着画面都像可以在眼前重放似的。与生俱来的想象力，将所有的画面都变成青涩的文字，反而更加让人脸红。  
等博人反应过来的时候，快感已经击中了他。天才花了几秒来反应--？他居然在课上，做出了夹腿反射？  
博人不是小孩子了，学校也有非常全面的性教育知识，可即使知道这是青春期经常伴有的行为，但博人还是被尴尬和害羞击中，幸亏没有人发现他的异常。  
博人悄悄的侧过头看周围的同伴。大家都专注着自己的事情。  
男孩悄悄的长吁一口气。  
金色的眼睛转动了一下，又移开了视线。  
06  
第二封邮件在第三天准时到达。  
几乎是漫长的等待。  
博人在第三天的早上将手机盯穿了也没见「未知」有什么消息。以至于早餐吃得都有点心不在焉--啊不，准确的说，是这三天的每顿饭吃的都不是那么个意思。  
博人每一小时就会检查一下邮件，以防自己会错过什么。  
但天才知道即使不去查看，只要那封邮件发来了就可以得到自己想要的信息。博人迫使自己看起来不是那么的--期待。  
金发神童决定叫这种是对问题解答的执着，比如弄清楚那个「未知」到底是谁，绝对不是为了别的什么。而六代目①，卡卡西伯伯是他的长辈。这只是为了弄清对木叶潜在的威胁。  
手机的震动是在志乃老师的课堂上，男孩的心鼓动了一下，快速的将紧贴着大腿的手机静音--邮件来了，心跳加速，以及隐隐的期待让男孩咽了咽唾沫，润湿自己的咽喉。但他装作无事发生的样子，志乃老师已经因为这种微小的震动将头转向了他的方向。自动铅笔在手中转动，博人将目光集中在黑板上的题目，刻意的忽视了上忍的注视，甚至假装因为感受到上忍的注视而转头用一种莫名其妙的眼神望向志乃老师。  
志乃老师将头转回去了，很好。  
但上课变得如此难挨，下课铃声让博人如释重负。  
午休的时间变得宝贵非常。  
博人花了点时间拒绝了巳月和佐良娜以及其他好友的吃饭计划。  
所以他现在正坐在厕所里-但-这真的不是一个好的地点，一个满是忍者，随时都有可能有人进入的空间。  
这算是孤独的厕所便当吗？博人自娱自乐的想，却意外的感觉口干舌燥起来。打开邮件的过程意外漫长--又是个很大的附件，这代表着高清或者时长。  
未知：我猜你很着急？:-D

博人深呼吸，先是将附件完全下载放在一个那个隐秘的文件夹里。然后再次确认了耳机的情况，以及手机的音量，包括网络以及蓝牙。博人将一只耳机挂在耳朵里，然后因为走廊里传出的人走动的声音而僵住。   
然后他意识到，这些人并没有打算走进来。  
这个地方太危险了。  
博人将亮度调低。再次检查了他所处的隔间只有他一个人，然后定下心神点击上那个引人入深渊的播放符号。  
还是只有五六分钟。画面里的人因为过低的手机亮度而蒙上一层淡淡的浅灰。但本身视频的过高对比让视频的主角还是泛着莹莹的白。  
神秘人--应该说是飞段了。查找一个大名鼎鼎的邪教徒并不是什么难事，尤其是这段历史发生的时间段距离博人现在的时间并不遥远。但博人还是有种疏离感，仿佛这个人的存在的时代与千手柱间或者宇智波斑的时代并无不同。  
邪教徒掐着身下人的腰，保持着捅入的姿势将人翻转过来，一瞬间卡卡西伯伯的嘴唇就颤抖着血色尽失。因为翻转，博人可以看见他没被遮住的那只眼睛。黑色的瞳仁被隐藏在手机过暗的亮度里。  
博人不禁想象这里面包含的东西。引人遐想的明暗对比让男孩有些颤抖，并期盼于破开这过暗的迷雾，将整幅画面置于眼前。心跳从未那么大声，博人像做贼一般的注重着周围的声音，却因为耳机里小声的细细碎碎的声音而心头狂跳。  
邪教徒握住他的腿将双腿架在自己的肩膀上，向下施加着压力，银发忍者的身体柔韧的折叠起来，膝盖几乎压着肩膀。卡卡西伯伯的大腿弹动了一下，却被死死的控制住，更多的漂亮的红色因为姿势的变动而展现。神秘的黑暗笼罩在两人的交合处。  
博人小心翼翼的提高亮度，但神秘的隐秘的仍旧在黑暗里。男孩不禁失望的嘟囔---然后他僵住了，快速的暂停了视频--有人走进了这个空间，带着门吱呀的声音。  
\-----------------tbc-----------------  
①用职业代替人的话会产生疏离感，是可以减少负罪感的方式哦！


	3. 博卡《小插曲背景下》另一个if线07-08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 博人精准的踩上了某人的雷。

07

博人屏住呼吸，让自己的存在感降到最低。  
男孩们嬉笑的走进来--并不是博人熟知的人，这些人的声音他都没听过--这让博人暗暗的松了口气。他们在讨论一些关于所上课程的问题。这些问题太简单了，以至于博人没仔细听就知道了答案。其中一个男孩的声音很大，笑声回荡在这个小空间里。  
博人注视着面前白色的门。由于卫生间的隔间上下都有空隙，所以博人还是下意识的将视线在空隙间环绕。不过一般没有人这样做，这没有意义。但金发男孩还是感到被偷窥的毛骨悚然。  
博人收起脚，来营造一种并没有人在这个隔间的感觉，但他知道门外的显示隔间关闭的红色会暴露这一切--但没有人会关注这些的不是么？  
博人低下头，屏幕定格在刚刚他看见的位置，灰色的，在远处根本看不清楚。  
根本不会有人跳上来扒住隔间门的不是么？博人在心里安慰自己说，但他想不起起来在平时的日子里大家都是怎么行动或者怎么玩耍的--这对三天以前的他来说并不重要。  
属于男孩内心的幽灵从空无一人的隔间空隙里像里偷看，外面声音很大的男孩还在和别人聊天。  
而博人坐在这里，握着手机，看熟悉的人曾经被敌方囚禁，按在床上接受他不想接受的。  
还有潜在的敌人在屏幕的另一边，计划着什么。  
鬼使神差的，博人再次打开视频，让静止的再次鲜活起来。那个邪教徒在说话，嘴巴张张合合，博人听不见，这是一出哑剧，只有极致的美艳的身体动作，无声的滑过肌肉的线条，传导进睁大的蓝色眼睛里。  
邪教徒向前推进，每次都把让锁链剧烈的抖动，都让卡卡西伯伯的身体顺着力道的方向摇晃。但他无法离开，被拽着再次回到原来的地方。  
门外的男孩笑了一下，问他的朋友要是去告白会不会成功。  
邪教徒笑着低下头温柔的品尝卡卡西伯伯的前胸。  
博人不知道他在干什么。或者这动作的意义--这些都不是课堂里讲的内容，但他的嘴唇颤抖，像是在模仿某一种虚无的动作。  
另一个男孩大骂说另一个痴心妄想。  
博人给手机音量加了一格。  
窸窸窣窣的声音，像夏天的风吹动茂密的草丛，还是什么也没有，只有电流穿过耳机的低微嗡嗡声。  
白皙的胸膛在刺激下挺起，脊背弯曲起来。邪教徒的牙齿咬在一点上，伸出舌头，舔舐。  
火爆的男孩立刻生气了，嚷嚷着一定会告白成功。  
背德感袭上博人，但手指控制不住的又加了一格，让声音再次回到他的耳朵里。画面随着声音变得鲜活。美艳的被声音润色。  
身体相撞发出啪啪的声音，锁链发出金属材料的咣当声，他发出了克制的呜呜声，却因为快感而脚趾蜷缩。  
外面的男孩说他告白以后也许还可以握住女孩的手指。  
博人抓着手机的手指因为紧张兴奋而发白，同时又因为害怕和顾虑而颤抖。  
异教徒加快了冲撞的速度，将身体伏下严丝合缝的紧贴在一起。将因为舔舐而变得红肿的红缨压在自己的胸膛上，用嘴唇去寻找卡卡西伯伯的嘴唇，被躲开了。异教徒倒是一点也不恼怒，转用牙齿啃咬他其他地方的皮肤。  
一切看起来既美丽又摇摇欲坠。  
有粗重的呼吸在耳机里，在博人的耳朵里，显得是那么……那么的。博人想不到什么可以形容的词，生物课里都是些枯燥，官方的词，是无法用来形容此刻所发生的。博人难以遏制自己的呼吸。生理的自然反应比词语显得更有说服力。  
下身的一部分挺立了起来。  
不会有人知道的，那个薄薄的隔间门到底隔绝了怎样的罪恶，又成为了怎样的界限。  
\----------------------------------  
08  
聒噪的男孩们终于走了。  
视频中的银发邪教徒也随着冲撞与刺激，在最后的冲刺后将下身顶到最里面，胯部严丝合缝的紧挨着挺翘的屁股。  
他身下的人也因为这些事情而提高了音调，脖子抬高将印有吻痕齿痕的喉结展现出来，随后痛苦的喘气。  
邪教徒满足的将自己从他的身体里退出来，无力的大腿随着支撑物的消失而下落在床上，精致的挺立的性器就从让人遐思的阴影里暴露出来。红红的。博人不知道成年男性正常勃起应该是什么样子的，但这应该是不自然的深红，凝聚在形状漂亮的性器上。  
银发邪教徒将手指握在那物上，上下起伏，身下的人就痛苦的将双腿回缩到胸上口，想要阻止来人的动作。  
随着他的动作，博人看见了，在银发之中隐藏着的----两只毛绒绒的白色兽耳从银发间探出来。  
\---------------------------------  
金发男孩将额头抵上冰凉的门板上。  
视频又结束了。  
门外水滴答滴答的响。  
博人从未想到他在面对卡卡西伯伯的时候会这样面红心跳。酥麻的感觉像细微的电流刺激着他，十几岁的男孩的身体已经发育完全了，甚至是不过多久他的第二性征也会发育完全。但这种感觉仍然让他陌生，他甚至都不确定这种情况该如何解决，生物书上的知识官方且缺乏，而鸣人又忙的不行。  
博人还真的没有正式面对过这样的问题，而初次……梦遗则在……。那天之后这样的问题一直困扰着他，酥麻的刺激一直在他想关于邮件的事情的时候缠绕上他。  
男孩不知道这该怎么解决，博人决定一边调整着呼吸，一边将思维从视频中引开。  
神秘的未知自打说过那一句话以及发这个视频后就再也没有给博人发过任何信息。他看起来对他的反应了如指掌，这个隐藏着的未知显然是知道什么事情并且对木叶有些熟悉。  
博人打算等神秘人先来联系他，没有必要让未知认为自己主导了一切。如果他想利用博人来做一些坏事，那么他一定会想要博人顺着他的思路走向他想要的结果，根据每次神秘人留下的信息来说，他想要博人对他的回应。但目的是什么？博人笃定未知看过这些视频，而根据视频高清的程度来说，在晓还存在的时候是没有这样格式的文件的。再置这些视频是人是未知吗？还是其他的人？未知是一个人吗？还是一个图谋不轨的组织？这个视频只在未知手里吗？还是也曾经到过别人的手里？为什么将……将这样的视频发给他？从哪里得到的？又有什么目的呢？他的目标是卡卡西伯伯吗？还是他？或者是他身边的谁？木叶吗？如果是这样为什么要单独发给他呢？  
混乱的思绪一时间理不清楚，身体硬的热度因为思绪的转移而有所缓解，博人尽量使自己的思想躲避开那个视频，避开……卡卡西伯伯。博人意识到自己在这里坐得太久了，大腿因为身体的重量，而感到钝痛，小腿有点麻---而且下午的课程也快开始了，他也许还要向朋友们解释他为何消失了那么久。如果可以博人真的想找一个安静的没人打扰的地方将一切整理清楚，当然这一切包括了--包括他身上正在发生的反应。  
博人终于离开了这个隔绝其他的隔间。  
男孩望着镜子里的自己，额头因为抵着门板而变得微红。红晕终于消失在他的脸上，他看起来没有任何的不对劲--除了他的思想，与他的记忆。  
博人再次检查了自己的全身，确保没有任何可以让别人看出来的。  
另一个不知名男孩的告白宣言还停留在这个空间，但其他隐晦的罪恶的思维正藏在这些个青涩的时间点里。  
博人匆匆的离开了这个危险的区域，将一切又埋藏回自己的心里。  
\------------------------------------  
正如博人所预料的，一下午那个神秘人都没有再联系他。  
他用借口躲开朋友的询问。这借口听起来就是那种只能用一次的临时编造的谎话---和他中午的谎话配套的，年轻男孩意识到也许他会用更多的谎话来隐藏……来暂时隐藏这个秘密。  
博人在下午的第二节课上打了个哈欠，中午的事情让他神经紧张，而现在放松下来，就感到几日不曾认真睡觉的困倦。  
下午的课，博人过得昏昏沉沉，总算挨到了放学----神秘的未知还是没有联系他，看来这个未知打算和博人比试一下定力。  
男孩觉得自己的状态一定是太奇怪了。导致朋友们看起来都有点担心。放学之前博人收到了妈妈的短信。  
妈妈：今天博人可以去一趟火影楼吗？麻烦给爸爸送一下饭吧。  
火影楼……博人思考了一下。这与他想要去小樱阿姨那里搜集情报的路线并不符合，但图书馆里说是老爸杀死了那个邪教徒的搭档---角都。反正都要去不如先去火影楼然后再去小樱阿姨那里。  
\-----------------------------------  
博人熟练的带着便当穿过火影楼直至火影室--他做过很多次了。鸣人看起来刚刚处理完一段事务。  
见到博人来了，鸣人将手上的文件放一边，又拿起新的，不过到没忘了招呼，“博人你来了？便当放一边就可以了。”  
博人，嘴上呼着知道了知道了，内心却觉得又是如此。不过他今天的目的不是这个，便没有平时的那种被忽视的滋味。  
于是博人将便当放好了以后，坐到了一旁的沙发上，玩起了手机。内心里却盘算着，老爸大概会用多久才能发觉他还留在这里。  
小小的焦躁盘踞在心底，中午没有好好品味的声音还抓挠着博人的心。在老爸面前想这些让他有点紧张且刺激，博人尽量控制着自己的面部表情。  
幸亏时间不久，鸣人看完另一个文件后就发觉自家儿子还留在这里。虽然奇怪每次他都会急匆匆的离开，不过一想雏田有时也会因为鸣人每次都忘记将便当盒带回去而要求博人代劳。  
“我马上就好。”  
说着，金发火影就一手拿着文件一手咬开筷子，开吃。  
而博人心里想的是什么时间，什么方式向老爸套取这些情报才好。博人有一搭没一搭的跟鸣人说话，找着机会将事情引向他期待的方向---一个学术研究。  
父子俩一个心思没在这里，一个内心充满顾虑，一时间倒也算和谐。  
直到---直到博人问起了。  
“老爸，可以给我讲一下晓的不死二人组吗？”  
嘭！虚假的和谐破裂了。  
\-------------------tbc----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我算是发现了，博人传的大家都没什么性知识，甚至连亲热天堂都不知道。看看鸣人那一辈，都不用卡卡西解释自己在看什么。时代的进步一般都伴随着过度保护吗？  
> 哈哈哈，我刚刚看见有人说博人焦急追番。太形象了。


	4. 09-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 博人知道了点小秘密，这点秘密让他热血沸腾。

09  
金发火影的表情突然变得冷淡下来，他的筷子停顿了一下，一种莫名的疏离感将博人推出去。  
“你可以去问学校的老师。”鸣人放下文件，快速的将饭扒拉到嘴里来清空手里的便当，他看起来和之前忙着看文件而囫囵吞枣的吃饭的时候没有什么不一样。  
但博人知道，他感受到了。绝对有什么---他的爸爸，鸣人，绝对隐瞒了什么东西。  
“我吃饱了。”鸣人双手合十，将筷子放到便当盒的盖子上，然后包好还给博人。  
博人把这个当成一种行动上的拒绝，他老爸单方面的拒绝了他刚刚的问题。  
于是他也决定暂时忽略这个问题，他从他老爸的行动里得到了一些信息但这些信息又像是迷雾，博人一时半会想不明白。  
但足够了。  
他又不是真的想从鸣人那里听到关于他与晓的不死组之间的战斗。  
“嗯，那我回去了。”博人抓着便当盒离开了火影楼。  
男孩关门前转头看了一眼，金发火影正拿着文件认真的审批，但阳光逆着照进来--这显得火影的桌子上都是阴影。  
\--------------------------------------  
博人没打算改变自己的计划。他仍然打算去找小樱阿姨聊聊这件事情。当然不是指与不死组的战斗。小樱阿姨和老爸是一个队伍的，如果他老爸不想说，问小樱阿姨也许也得不到什么信息。  
但如果询问关于卡卡西伯伯的事情，这两件事情又距离过近，博人担心这会让他们察觉到什么。在一天之内询问--这实在是有点冒险。  
但博人等不及了，他急需一些情报来与那个未知抗争。  
幸亏神童的脑子里已经有些想法了。  
博人走到木叶医院的时候，这位女医忍正在拿着本子记录和对比着药品。  
“小樱阿姨。”博人打招呼道。  
小樱转头，就看见金发的男孩，“你怎么来了？”  
“我最近在做研究。”博人笑了笑，“想问一些问题。”  
“什么研究？”小樱再次转过头，将核实好的药品放到药架子上。  
经过刚刚和鸣人的对话，博人突然觉得向小樱阿姨问这些问题的感觉并没有那么紧张了。  
“我最近在研究第二性征啦。”博人转头假装去看那些架子上的药品，仔细观察药品的标签什么的，但他的注意力都在粉发女忍的身上。  
于此相对的，小樱的注意力则集中在药品的对比上，颇有点心不在焉，“唔，有什么不懂的可以问。”  
博人控制着自己不要让嘴角翘的太高。几乎是现在所有的关于第二性征的重大改革都和卡卡西有关。  
“太好了！”于是博人掏出一个笔记本，假装自在的跳上旁边的椅子，“唔……我看看，第一个问题是，为什么近年要进行第二性征改革啊？”  
“因为，以前的第二性征教育并不完善，甚至导致了很多不必要的麻烦和悲剧，所以卡卡西老师一上任就整体改革了。”小樱手指头划拉着表格。  
果然……正如博人所料--男孩控制不住自己有些得意的用舌头划过自己的嘴唇。当然，他也有些紧张--这仅仅是第一步。  
男孩悄悄的观察小樱的脸色，象征性的问了一些无关紧要的关于Alpha 与Beta的问题，小樱一一答了，她看起来集中于她的工作，而对男孩的真正的藏在问题里的陷阱一无所知。  
小樱当然想不到，会被火影的孩子套取上代火影的情报--每个人都信任博人或者说小樱为什么要怀疑自己看着长大的孩子会给她设置陷阱？  
“如果以前没有Omega忍者那为什么突然又允许他们加入了呢？我看历史书上说在一战二战三战的时候木叶的Omega村民还会被大名收容……这，这是真的吗？”男孩问道，同时天蓝色的眼睛睁大以表示自己对此的震惊。  
“因为，这是对Omega的偏见，如果不给他们机会和选择，又怎么可以指责他们什么都做不好？”小樱难得的在这个问题上将那个记录板放下，用绿色的眸子看着男孩，男孩看着很疑惑，但很快就点了点头。

“我知道卡卡西桑和研究团队一起发明了可以抑制Omega信息素和隔绝外腺体的颈环，那大名那里的木叶Omega 呢？”博人问。  
回答他的是一阵沉默。小樱转过身去，再次整理起药品来。  
“难道，你们就把他们留在那里了吗！！”  
小樱听出来男孩声音里的指责，她抱着板子想了想，还是转过头，“不是的。”一种自豪的微笑挂在女忍的脸上，她压低了声音，“嘛，告诉博人也不是不可以，但是不要告诉别人就好了。”  
“什么什么？”博人本能的觉得小樱阿姨后面的话会是他想要的。  
“卡卡西老师在任的最后一年就给大名发了想要那些Omega 回来的申请，当时木叶已经很稳定的发展了，同时也研发了可以清除Alpha 强行标记的仪器，虽然会有一些伴生代价就是了。”小樱沉浸在回忆里，“但是大名没有回应，敷衍了我们好几次。”  
“然后你猜怎么着？”  
樱发女忍几乎控制不了脸上的笑意，“卡卡西老师居然在没有邀请的情况下带着我还有佐助一起去大名府里“做客”！我的天啊，当时大名的表情，就像是便秘一年了一样。不过，当然，卡卡西老师说是大名府上的一位木叶Omega 邀请他们去的，大名要气死了，但他怎么敢直视佐助的眼睛！”女忍快意的眨眨眼--她一想到这件事就感觉不愧是卡卡西老师，每次都可以气到别人没脾气还拿他没办法。鸣人还为没有参与到这场好戏而大吵大闹。  
博人的心脏砰砰的跳起来，这真的太酷了，并且也非常，非常，非常的--博人将这一切甩出自己的脑子，如果他现在想起那些邮件的话，就太不妙了。  
小樱对博人脑海里的想法一无所知，她继续说道，“然后卡卡西老师就郑重的询问那些Omega 的意见--虽然他们大多数都……不愿意，甚至有些人还说老师多管闲事。不过卡卡西老师看起来对这些毫不在意，他带着少数的想离开这里，但又无法反抗自己Alpha 意志的人来到大名面前，引用火之国法律里：尊重Omega 自身意志这一条--虽然在此之前这是一个空头律法，存在透明到大名自己都不记得还要询问近侍的地步！”  
小樱皱起眉头，显然想起让她不爽的事情，“那个大名甚至还想用标记那些Omega 的Alpha 来影响那些Omega 的判断，不过……老师老早就把秘密新研发的颈环给他们了，要说从大名鼻子低下把人带走的火影，卡卡西老师绝对是第一个呢。”小樱笑起来，转身继续收拾她的药品，“卡卡西老师倒没觉得这是个秘密，不过知道的人都不说罢了。影响那些回来的人继续生活。”  
然后就是博人知道的了，转年就是卡卡西退任鸣人当上七代目。大名一定气死了。  
“这，太酷了。”博人说道--这些信息太酷了，博人一想到这些画面心脏就在胸腔里不停的跳动，带动着血液也沸腾起来。  
\--------------------------------------  
10  
博人拿着便当盒走在回家的路上都还觉得心脏不受控制的跳动。  
于是他选择坐在电车顶上，感受着风吹飞自己的头发，让金发刺刺的吹在他的脸上。整个木叶村就在环绕着村子的铁轨的下面。从这里博人可以看见山壁上的七个雕像。  
博人盯着手机，邮件再没有动静了。没关系，距离上个邮件才过去了一个下午，他还等得起--虽然他的手指一直在手机的侧面敲打。  
博人坐在电车的车顶上，不断的思考着小樱阿姨说的。在木叶的轨道上转了一圈又一圈。不断的思考想象着卡卡西是怎样进入到大名府的。七个雕像像是永不变的风景，映在金发少年蓝色的反着天空夕阳颜色的玻璃体上，那样的无端的带着电影感觉的想象让少年在夏日的晚上感觉更加热，汗水渗出他的皮肤，这些脑内的杂乱镜头是俯视的也许也是侧视的，可能视角是在卡卡西的旁边，或者是以大名的眼睛看向银发的火影，也许室内很暗，但银色的头发上还闪耀着漂亮的光，就像……在那种黑暗的地方也能让人看清的白色的光晕，随着动作起伏，像微风撩起他的头发。  
电车行进的风偷走了男孩的身体里的水分，博人只能用吞咽来润湿自己干燥的喉咙。这个雕像太丑了。博人认真的想。卡卡西的眼睛非常的漂亮，只看那些裸露出的皮肤，那对儿黑色眼睛就可以看出岁月并没有在他身上留下痕迹，博人不知道那面罩下……那面罩下还能有什么变化，会吗？博人想象着，但脑海里只有漂亮的汗津津的脸颊，流畅的柔软的嘴唇的弧度，艳红的像盛开在他脸上的玫瑰。  
博人下意识的用舌头舔舐自己的上牙膛，痒痒的奇妙的感觉也许就像是--亲吻。  
他想不好，这种感觉对应着的是什么。  
他以前没有注意到。  
因为他一直在生气，生他老爸因为火影的工作而忽视家人，他将油漆涂在这些丑陋的石像上，想引起大家--他爸爸的注意。  
而卡卡西则将脸与自己的身体隐藏在衣物之下，来降低人们对他的感觉。他成功了。就比如对于博人来说，他看起来跟他周边的人没有什么不同，但作为六代火影，技术每年都在更新，更高的楼建立起来，主持一些祭典，参加一些节目--不会像他老爸的影分身一样消失。  
甚至还跑到了大名的府邸，救出了那些Omega ，纠正了前代的错误。博人在心里大喊，这显得他游刃有余而且非常的……这些行动像他本人一样隐藏着，还有那些抑制颈环--博人有时候经常以为在很早之前大家就都有这个玩意，但仔细想想它的出现才不过十年。  
卡卡西也戴吗？在他的脖子上？在滚动的喉结的下方？小小的黑色的环，环绕着他的脖子？在他低下头的时候，可以让人从他衣服的缝隙里瞥见缠绕在他脖子上的黑色的环？  
博人感到口渴。

七个雕像还在木叶的中央，不知道凝视着谁。  
他应该回家了。  
但即使当他躺在床上，那些想象依旧是让一切火热的在他心里燃烧。少年想要疏解这种情绪--但他不得不从网上查阅，很多看起来有引诱意味的广告和标题更多更多的跳进他的手机里。  
上面在询问他的年龄--这看起来很可笑，即使他没有，他仍然可以进入到他不能接触的领域。不对，这些都是正常的，如果学校不教的话，他该如何才能理解这些事情呢？  
少年将手探下去，试探性的摸向自己的。  
那些邮件看起来是那样的不真实，像是虚假的表演。  
但又那样真实，性的热度从小小的屏幕里穿越时间击打在他的身上--手指生涩的抚摸。  
让人脸红心跳的呻吟，还有喉咙里的呼噜声，随着引力下垂的犬科的耳朵，随着撞击起伏的银发。  
我锁好门了吗？博人在心里疑问，但全身的--尤其是下半身的奇妙感觉让他上瘾--他明明检查过的，但是他仍在一遍遍的想--他无法停止。  
他在自己的房间做一些秘密的事情---他锁好门了吗？  
「 “……不……”邮件里的人轻声呢喃。」  
博人抚摸着，像第一次找到这个器官的其他用途。想象变得古怪起来，他的一部分变得退缩，一部分叫嚣着继续。在想象里，在电车上想象的电影在继续播放。  
作为火影卡卡西会怎么做，怎么说？他会对大名说什么，以怎么样的姿态呢？  
博人想象不到，脑子里乱成一团浆糊。但电影式的光影，让阳光透着树影打在卡卡西戴着面罩的脸上，让他成为偌大的大名大殿上唯一站在光里的人，木地板在他们的脚下是古色的红，而大名与他的近侍在最黑暗的中央，他们的表情像是生气的反派，旁边持扇的近侍都麻木的低着头颅让更多的阴影藏住他们的脸，如同一排排复制的木雕。  
但卡卡西露出一个微笑，让他显得鲜活，也许是对他身后的那些Omega ---像是平常对其他人，对博人那样的微笑。  
少年嘴里控制不住的呜咽。  
我锁好门了吗？  
他再次想。  
我锁好门了吗？  
\-----------------tbc ---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「注意名称的转换。有什么东西在改变了。」


End file.
